The Supermarket Boy
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is a 25 year old lawyer. Troy is a supermarket attendant with a degree in teaching. Will they find love amongst the aisle of the supermarket?
1. Chapter 1

**The Supermarket Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella is a 25 year old lawyer. Troy is a supermarket attendant with a degree in teaching. Will they find love amongst the aisle of the supermarket.**

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella hummed to herself as she wanders down the aisle of wal-mark trolley in hand. She had just finished work and remembered she needed to do the weekly shop. Humming she browsed the shelves for the items she required. Milk, cereal, pancake mix, toothpaste, oranges, apples and grapes.**

"**Toothpaste...toothpaste...where's the toothpaste? Aha!" Gabriella stopped humming as a quiet giggle broke through the grin on her face as she reached out to pluck a tube of Colgate toothpaste from the shelf directly in front of her face. "It's been right in front of me all along."**

**As Gabriella coming around corner of the toiletries aisle when her trolley collides with someone else's trolley. Her eyes trail upwards to see a pair of strong hands that continue upwards under blue sleeves of a jumper. The top of the jumper conclude on broad shoulders and Gabriella's eyes continued up the neck before reaching the person's face. Her eyes reached his and she swore they were like the ocean. Then she realized his mouth was moving and she wasn't listening. She tuned in to what he was saying to hear he was apologizing.**

"**It could have happened to anyone. I wasn't looking were I was going," says Gabriella**

"**Neither was I," argued the guy**

**Gabriella smirked as she noticed the name badge on his jumper that said that he worked here and his name was Troy Bolton.**

"**Fault on both parts then Troy?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah wait how you know my name?" asks Troy his brow furrowing up in confusion.**

"**You've still got your name badge on," smirks Gabriella pointing the object attach to Troy's jumper.**

"**Would you like to go for a drink with when you're done here?" asks Troy**

"**Find me the peas and I might take you on that offer," laughs Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Supermarket Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Credit goes to my good friend Sophie for helping me finish this chapter I don't know how she put up with my constant texts.**

**Chapter 2**

It has been about a week since Troy and Gabriella had met and they had meet 3 times for drinks so that they now knew each other's drink orders. Gabriella hot chocolate and Troy's latte with a cinnamon swirl.

Gabriella was stood in the pet food isle of Wal-mart staring intently at a tin of tuna flavored cat food. She hoped that Troy didn't know she didn't have a cat, or any pet for that matter. She also hoped that Troy was actually working today, or she must look stupid. Yet didn't she look stupid anyway?

She stood away from the shelf, and pushed her empty trolley towards the bread isle.

This, she thought, is why people swap numbers. She was annoyed at herself, she was acting like a teenager again. She was a lawyer, a lawyer who was getting flustered over a shop assistant. Her father would have said to keep her head in the game and focus on her career. Besides, Troy had never talked about qualifications, he was probably a dropout. Her family would never accept him regardless of her feelings for him. Feelings for him? She laughed ironically to herself, she hardly knew him, how could she have feelings for him. She swung her trolley round into the next aisle and straight into a set of step ladders as someone was stocking the top shelf. The person went flying, several boxes of eggs crashing open and onto the victim. Gabriella didn't want to look down. She hoped Karma wasn't about to hit her for the harsh thoughts she'd had in the last aisle. Eventually she slowly let her gaze drop to the figure lying, soaked in egg on the floor.

"Troy," she gasped.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Supermarket Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

After spending the last two weeks mortified Gabriella went back to Wal-mart. Looking every which why she went as she went up and down the aisle and round corners.

"Looking for someone?" asks a voice

Gabriella turns around and sees Troy, and she turns beetroot.

"I've forgotten all about it," says Troy

"What?" asks Gabriella

"It's been eggtracted from my memory," chuckles Troy

"Not funny," says Gabriella chucking a dog plushy toy at him.

Chuckling and return the fallen item to its basket Troy followed Gabriella down the bread aisle.

"Arr," says Troy "The aisle were it all happen," he adds

"Aren't you meant to working?" asks Gabriella

"Nope just got off I'm all yours," says Troy slinging an arm around Gabriella's shoulder

"Great," mutters Gabriella

However Troy doesn't know if that comment is sarcastic or not, or even aimed at him as Gabriella is trying to reach a loaf of Warburton's on the top shelf, her fingers only grazing it.

"Need a lift?" asks Troy

Before Gabriella can even register what he has said she finds herself in the air. Troy arms wrapped around waist. She grasps and finds herself lowered back to the floor. With her feet firmly on the ground she places the bread in her trolley and then wiggles in Troy's arms.

"Let go," whispers Gabriella

"What if I don't want to?" asks Troy shifting Gabriella in his arms so she is facing him.

"Gabriella," says a voice

Gabriella turns her head away from Troy's mesmerizing gaze.

"David," she whispers

Troy suddenly feeling like his is intruding on something lets go of Gabriella and walks down the aisle to talk to a colleague.

"Who is he?" asks David

"David we broke up," says Gabriella

"Who is he?" asks David

"That is no of your business David goodbye," says Gabriella grabbing her trolley and going in the direction Troy as gone, running over David's toes 'on accident'.

"Oops sorry," giggles Gabriella

"Deranged bitch," hisses David limping off

Slumping over her trolley, Gabriella suddenly feels all the energy in her body zapped.

Feeling a strong hand her back guiding her and her trolley she looks up and sees Troy.

"Thank you," she whispers

"Is this all you need?" asks Troy

"No but I want to go home," says Gabriella

"Get the rest some other day?" asks Troy

"You're with me?" asks Gabriella

"Ok?" says Troy confusion etched on his face

"Your going to walk round with me?" asks Gabriella

"Yeah," says Troy

"Then I'll finish it now if you're with me. I don't want another encounter with that guy," says Gabriella

"I think that guy will home by now icing his foot," says Troy

Gabriella giggles.

"Come on let's get the rest of this and get you home," says Troy placing an arm around Gabriella shoulders and this time she snuggles into the inviting embrace.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**The Supermarket Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

Since the encounter with David, Gabriella had stuck to Troy like glue whenever they both weren't working Troy knew there was a reason Gabriella had suddenly taken to him and a reason she didn't welcome the other man's appearance back into her life.

It was a Friday night a week after the encounter and Troy and Gabriella were seated in a small booth inside a cosy little Italian place that both parties love. Il cuore d'Italia which translates to the heart of Italy.

They had spent the entire week together, going to the cinema, taking walks together meeting up on Gabriella's lunch breaks if possible.

All this sudden closeness had unearthed feelings in both parties that they had never had before.

Both never having had these strong feelings didn't know how to express them. So they kept quiet. They both however had another reason to keep quiet of these new found feelings-rejection.

Troy was scared Gabriella would reject him because he was just a supermarket boy. Gabriella was scared of rejection because there must be a queue of girls wanting to go out with such a good looking man and why would he want someone like her.

But with the candle light and cosy atmosphere the bistro created Troy found the confidence to broach the issue of them being more then friends.

"Gabriella," he started

Gabriella looked up from her piece of pizza, "Hmm," she said

"I'm I'm just going to the bathroom," finished Troy pushing his chair back

Once in the bathroom Troy cursed himself for not saying what he wanted to. But as he left the bathroom he didn't know the night would go how he wanted it to.

As he crossed the small space from bathroom to Gabriella Troy didn't notice one thing in his way. The waiter to his left with a jug of water or the chair.

Gabriella saw the whole thing. From Troy tripping over the chair and crashing to the floor. To the waiter falling over Troy and to the floor along with the water which drenched both waiter and Troy.

Once the waiter and Troy were to rights. Troy headed back over to Gabriella.

"Please tell me you didn't see that?" asked Troy but the smile on Gabriella's face told him otherwise and he groaned as he sank into his seat.

"Looks like you're going to get a nasty bruise," said Gabriella pointing to Troy's face.

"Do you want to get out of here?" asked Troy looking at Gabriella empty plate.

"Do you?" asked Gabriella

"Yes," said Troy

Signalling for the waiter Troy a paid the bill and the pair headed towards Gabriella's apartment.

"Come in let me tend to your face," said Gabriella holding the door open

Accepting the invite Troy headed in after her.

Moments later he was seated on a stool in her kitchen while she wiped the small cut and bruise on the side of his face with an antiseptic wipe before applying Gemolin and Arnica.

While Gabriella was tending to him he observed her apartment. It was open plan and when you enter though the front door you were in the lounge.

A beige carpet was placed on the floor this had a black leather sofa seated on it and a glass coffee table placed in front of that. In front of that was a 50 inch TV seated on a black TV stand.

This room continued into the kitchen with a small sliver border acting as a divided on the floor. The entire room was papered with textured wallpaper.

The kitchen area had a kitchen island in the middle sat on a oak hardwood floor. The walls had oak cupboards and with black marble counter tops.

As he eyes went back to the lounge he noticed three other doors in the apartment other than the front door. He assumed there were her room, the bathroom and a guest room.

"Gabriella before in the bistro," said Troy swallowing the lump in his thought

"Hmm," murmured Gabriella as she washed her hands

"I wasn't going to tell you I was going to the bathroom I was going to say something else but I um," trailed off Troy

"Chickened out?" offered Gabriella

Troy nodded and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell and still do want to tell you that I care about you," said Troy

Gabriella froze as she put the ointments back in the first aid box. "Could he feel the same," she thought

She turned and took in his facial expression he looked so nervous.

"I," says Gabriella

Troy looks nervous at what Gabriella is about to say.

"I need a minute," said Gabriella before turning and racing into another room.

Troy sat in the kitchen for seemed ages until he deicide to see if he could hear where Gabriella was.

Rising from his stool Troy turned and looked at the door Gabriella had disappeared though and he listened for any sound. He felt uncomfortable doing this, he felt like he was invading her privacy.

But he headed towards the door and knocked.

"Gabriella," he called

"Just give me a minute," called Gabriella in a shaky voice

Troy sighed and headed towards the sofa in the lounge and sank into it.

"Well you've made yourself at home," said a voice a few minutes later Troy shot up and turned round to find Gabriella looking better then she had minutes ago. She was wrapped up in some very warm looking pyjamas.

She came and sat at the other end of the sofa.

"Sorry about before," she apologized

"It's ok," said Troy

"I feel owe you an explanation for how I behaved earlier," sniffed Gabriella

Troy shook his head "All in good time," smiles Troy

"No I do," decided Gabriella

Troy takes her hand sensing this may be hard for her to tell.

"The man we meant last week. David. He's an ex. A guy I should never have gotten involved with. He forced me into a lot of things drinking and clubbing things I didn't offend part in," explained Gabriella

Troy squeezed her hand signally he was listening and was there for her.

She continued on. "He started to take control of life and it wasn't until he was telling me how to live my life that I took control of the relationship and ended it," explained Gabriella

"When you say how to live your life what do you mean?" asked Troy

"Who I could hang out with, what to eat, where to go and what to wear. He questioned what I did when I wasn't with him. He didn't trust me but I didn't trust him. It was a bad relationship from the start and I don't know why I didn't end it sooner," said Gabriella

"I believe everything happens for a reason," confessed Troy "You'll be a better person for it," he added

"I am but that was two years ago do you know how many guys I've been with since," exclaimed Gabriella

Troy shakes his head.

"1 I was so nervous that the same would happened with that guy that he broke it off because I was nervous around him," said Gabriella

"Your not nervous around me," said Troy

"Because I haven't thought of what we have as going anywhere romantic until recently. So when you said before that you care about it I freaked bet you think I'm crazy," said Gabriella

"Well under the circumstances I think you remarkably uncrazy," smiled Troy

"Now when you say you had thought about what we have going anywhere romantic what do you mean?" asked Troy

"I've had feelings since the egg incident," muttered Gabriella

"Sorry didn't quite catch that," said Troy

"I've had feelings since the egg incident," admitted Gabriella a little louder

Troy moved closer to her his hand still covering hers.

"I've had feelings since the first time I laid eyes on you," said Troy "And I will never hurt you the way he did," he added

"I trust you," said Gabriella

"I trust you too," said Troy before he covered Gabriella's lips with his.

The two pulled apart moments later to regain their breath before diving back into another kiss.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The Supermarket Boy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

Since they had gotten together Gabriella and Troy had been over the moon. There's friends reckoned you couldn't find a happier couple anywhere. But that was a few weeks ago and now Troy had a job doing what he wanted to do teaching.

It was only the beginning of their relationship but they both knew they were going to be together for a long time if not life. But for now they would take the up's and the down's of every day life and dating and see what happens and cross the marriage bridge when it came.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
